


Home is not just where you lay your head (It’s not just where you make your bed)

by modernpatroclus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BECAUSE OCTOBER CAN'T COME SLOWER, F/M, OR THE STUPID TRAILER, This is pure fluff, but this came out???, can u taste the cheese, domestic olicity, domestic!oliver, i wanted to write angst, olicity - Freeform, season 4 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernpatroclus/pseuds/modernpatroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a rare day off for the first time since her and Oliver have come back to Starling, and he's determined that she isn't going to spend any of it working.<br/>Pure fluff; featuring Domestic!Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is not just where you lay your head (It’s not just where you make your bed)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't been able to finish anything lately. But as soon as I tried to go to sleep, this fluff just had to come out.  
> The song title is from "Home" by Gabrielle Aplin. Go listen to it; it'll definitely give you some Olicity feels.  
> Enjoy!

When Felicity wakes up, the first thing her sleep-addled and caffeine-deprived brain registers is that his side of the bed is cold and empty. She blinks open her eyes and reaches blindly for her glasses on the nightstand, putting them on and frowning when she sees that, yes, he is indeed gone.

She knows he’s out for a run; it’s what he’d done every morning when they were off by themselves over the summer. He hadn’t had the Foundry with all of his workout equipment or space, so he would get up while she slept and run.  
Sometimes, she’d awake to the sound of the shower running and the smell of breakfast cooking, and other times he would still be gone, resulting in her making some coffee – she usually saved the cooking for him because, hey, she couldn’t be great at _everything_ (he’d laughed at that totally true excuse) – and getting back into bed with a book, curling up on his side of the bed and awaiting his return in peaceful silence.

But since they’d been back in Starling – or _Star City,_ as she noticed that people had taken to calling it – mornings like that were once again a rarity in Felicity’s life. She’d unknowingly taken control of PT, so her mornings began not long after her nights with the team ended. She would wake up to her obnoxious phone alarm, shutting it off as quickly as possible for both their sakes and take a shower half-asleep while the coffee brewed. Then she’d get dressed and leave while it was still dark, something she insisted should be illegal. Even when she was Ray’s VP, she wouldn’t leave until the sun was starting to come out. And Oliver sure as _hell_ never made it in this early when he was running QC.  
But Felicity was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to work, and she was determined to prove anyone who accused her of sleeping her way to the top utterly wrong, even if she herself doubted whether she could do it sometimes. Oliver was always right there to reassure her that she was the best-suited person for the job since his own mother.

Today was a rare Sunday off, though. And Felicity was determined to take advantage of it. So she padded to the kitchen in her fuzzy sock-clad feet and started the coffee before returning to bed with a hot mug and her latest book.  
The lack of actual books in her life lately was a little depressing; mostly what she’d read was paperwork. She quickly got lost in the text, not even hearing the front door open and close twenty minutes later.

“Ah, I missed this sight.” Oliver’s voice was what broke her concentration. Felicity looked up in surprise, finally noticing him leaning against the doorframe, sweaty and shirtless with that permanent smile on his face.

She smirked. “So did I.”

His smile widened, dimples coming out as he crossed to the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her. “Good morning,” he whispered against her lips.

“Mmm, it is.” She felt his lips turn up against hers, and her own lifted in response. He pulled away but stayed in his spot. “It almost feels like vacation again.”

A hint of a frown defaced his features. “Yeah, it’s kind of ridiculous how little downtime you have lately.”

“I know. That was a dirty trick Ray played on me. Though it’s my own fault for not reading those papers. . . But I’d rather blame him,” she said, no actual resentment in her voice.

Oliver laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. He missed her playful side last year when things between them were so wrought with tension and pain.

Felicity pulled away this time. “You’re really sweaty,” she teased, and they both grinned at the memory of the last time she’d said that to him what felt like two lifetimes ago.

“I’m about to shower,” he said. She didn’t miss the mischievous look in his eye.

“Is that an invitation?”

“If you want it to be,” he challenged as he finally stood, turning to walk into the bathroom and smirking at her over his shoulder.

She waited a minute until she heard the water turn on before she shut her book and followed him.

-

After the water had run cold, they finally got out of the shower and dressed.

“So, what are you going to do with your rare day off?” Oliver asked as they headed into the kitchen and sitting next to each other on stools at the little island.

“I don’t know. But I have to check my email really quick before I even think about that,” she said, making a grab for her laptop. Oliver intercepted, though, putting his hand on hers and shutting the lid before it could wake.

“Oh no. You are not doing _any_ work today. You haven’t had a day off since we came back. And we haven’t had any alone time either. You’re gonna leave all the tech and work alone today. You need to relax.”

Felicity thought about protesting, but she _was_ a genius after all, and she knew it wouldn’t do anything but waste her precious time. So she let out a dramatic sigh and propped her head on her arm, saying, “Fine. But when I come home even later tomorrow, it’s your fault.”

“I will take full responsibility. So what do you want for breakfast?”

“More coffee,” she said instantly.

He chuckled. “ _Besides_ that. Actual food. What do you want?”

“Hmmm. Pancakes?” It came out like a hopeful question as she perked up and brought her hands together in a ‘please’ gesture.

Oliver grinned at her and hopped up from his stool. “Coming up. Go sit on the couch and _try_ to relax while I make them.”

She playfully rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him before crossing to the couch anyway. “I wasn’t kidding about the coffee,” she called, and she heard him let out a loud laugh.

Felicity turned on the TV to the weather while she waited, but Oliver brought over her book and a steaming cup of coffee, setting them on the table in front of her.

“Thanks. You know, my legs aren’t broken. I’m fully capable of doing this for myself.” Nonetheless, she picked up the coffee and took a generous sip.

“I know. But you always take care of everyone else, including me. It’s my turn to do it for you for once. Plus, I’m still the better cook,” he teased, walking back into the kitchen before she could whack him with a nearby throw pillow.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m never gonna live that down.”

“Nope.”

After that, they settled into a comfortable silence while Oliver cooked and Felicity read. A few minutes later, he walked back into the room carrying two plates.

“Yes,” Felicity said excitedly as he set one in front of her. “Gracias, compadre.”

They talked about little things while they ate, and after they finished Oliver cleared their dishes. He came back a minute later and resumed his spot next to her. She propped her feet into his lap and he rested his arms over them.

“Can we watch a movie?” she asked suddenly, her eyes lighting up with excitement.  
Oliver would never get tired of her adorable, almost childlike disposition.

“Of course. What’re we gonna watch?”

“Um, something funny. I wanna laugh. Ooh, Anchorman 2! You still haven’t seen it,” she said, leaping up from her spot and going to grab the movie.

“Is it actually good, or does it completely diminish the first one?” he asked skeptically.

“If I didn’t think it was good, why would I wanna watch it?” she argued as she popped the disc in.

He didn’t say anything, just gave her an impish grin.

As the credits rolled, Felicity sighed contently, breaking the silence.  
“Thank you.”

Oliver’s furrowed brow furrowed in confusion. “For what?”

“For today. You were right: I needed this; _we_ needed this.”

For probably the thousandth time that day, Oliver smiled because of her. “You know I’m happy to do it. You’ve been working yourself too hard lately. I don’t like seeing you stressed,” he replied sweetly.

She smiled and pecked his lips. She pulled away, but Oliver let out what would be described as a _pout_ on any other person.  
“You know, we still have the rest of the day to ourselves,” he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She grinned and leaned in again, but stopped before she completely closed the distance between their lips. “That we do.”  
With that, Oliver crushed his lips to hers.

Yeah, she was really glad he insisted she not check on work. This was her favorite way to spend her rare day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
